Pacifier Playtime
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Why do acrobalenos have pacifiers? Adult Mammon/Bel sex Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Why do acrobalenos have pacifiers? Adult Mammon/Bel aka pure sex Oocness Pacifier I think that deserves a warning here.

**Pacifier Playtime**

Mammon's nimble fingers ran over the ball of his purple pacifier. The first mist guardian gazed out the window watching the rainfall. "What do you want, Bel?" He could see the blonde prince standing at his door through the reflection on his window.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to have a pacifier? Ushishi." The adult acrobaleno didn't reply with an answer but he smirked. "A memory of your childhood perhaps?" The blonde enter his room walking up to the peasant.

"Hey Bel, let's play a game. A game that will teach you the importance of my pacifier."

"As long as it's a fun game." Still smiling the greedy guardian fell to his bed, panting, exaggerating the rise and fall of his chest. He took his teething toy between his middle and thumb fingers licking the small mouth part.

"Ushishi, I think I understand." Without waiting for the once cursed male to confirm or deny it the blonde hovered above the illusionist. He removed the toy from his lover's lips replacing it with his own. Moaning into the sweet kiss, the amethyst haired male gently stroked Belphegor's cheeks pulling him closer to the kiss. The other others pair of lips were unbelievable soft. Like soft rose petals or silk.

Prince the Ripper licking his lips absently trailing his tongue over the other male's lips asking for entrance. Mammon gladly opened, allowing the freak to go where no one else has gone before. The acrobaleno's tongue willingly lost to the assassin's for dominance. The genius slide his hands under the peasant's cloak tickling the heated skin. The magician twitched as cold fingers touched his once soft nipples. "Mu…" The feeling made the purple haired boy reluctantly elicit a pleasurable moan.

Smiling the killer kissed his jaw line nibbling on his chin. Mammon moaned softly feeling his sense of touch heighten dramatically. "You must like this?"

"Ahh…" The violent haired boy tried to reply but only syllables came out. Right under the magician's earlobe the amber haired boy sucked. The capillaries under his skin broke leaving one big hickey mark. Mammon ran his fingers through his spiky hair grinning in enjoyment.

With a Cheshire smile the prince jerked his hip forward hitting his confined erection. "Ahh! B-Bel!" The un cursed acrobaleno male ran his fingertips up Bel's striped shirt. He felt the curve of his back feeling his bony spine.

One of the blonde's hands ran over his covered erection. "Muu! Mo-more!" The tight undergarments hit his pulsating organ getting to unbearable to take.

"Keep it down, you don't want someone to interrupt us." Which was true for the both of them, they were to far involved in this game. The indigo pacifier was placed back into his mouth. Little sucking noise came from the adult. Leaning back up Belphegor trailed kisses over his lover's face. When he got to his mouth the psycho licked the part of the toy that wasn't in the cloaked male's mouth.

The illusionist that this was the most erotic thing ever. The future king licked at the lilac sphere while he sucked on the teething part. Bel parted his cloak allowing cold air to hit his member yet still allowing his face to be covered.

The royalty took a hold of one of hands before kissing down his body purposely avoiding his sex. "Mu…Please!" While in the channel of passion the violet toy fell out of his mouth.

"Ushishi please what?" He paid close attention to the conjunction of his thighs licking at the bottom of his pelvis.

"Arugh suck me!" The amethyst toy was once again placed in the hooded boy's mouth. With his free hand, the prince firmly took a hold of the peasant's length. The strokes started slow applying a small amount of pressure as he leaned down and gave the tip an experimental lick. The peasant bit down on the pacifier holding in a pleasure filled moan that vibrated in his throat. The magician squeezed Prince the Ripper's hand whenever a surge of bliss hit him.

Belphegor engulfed him bobbing his head while using his hand to pleasure the part that couldn't fit in. With his back arched in delight he buckled his hips trying to get the storm guardian to swallow more. The amber haired male did and because of it gagged a little pulling away from the sex. Mammon was brought out of his natural high to see the prince chocking. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"Fine" The freak frowned regaining his normal composure.

"You still want to play with me right?" The other male frowned sadness could be hinted in his voice he didn't want to stop. Well neither did the future king "I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"Simple, like this." Bel was flipped over so he was on his back with the acrobaleno on top. Impatiently he clawed at the assassin's garments. The stripped shirt was pushed up but the pants were taken off completely. The sucking item was shoved into the golden haired boy's mouth. "Here, we don't want you making noise either."

Insulted, the royalty let it slide only this once though. Grinning he sucked on the pacifier like his lover was doing before. Mammon didn't go with foreplay, this time he went straight to the origin.

Grabbing his erection with both hands the illusionist lick at the slit innocently. The engorged head received air blown on it. The storm guardian inhaled sharply biting into the mouth piece.

One clear dropped collected in the head's slit. The commoner would squeeze the shaft forcing pressure that disconnect the drop from the opening and slowly run down the length. When the droplet was at the base of his penis he gave one large licked. Pre-cum was collected on the peasant's tongue.

Two more drops trailed down his length slightly faster then the first. They were also licked up by the tongue and smeared on his taste buds. He licked all around the head smirking when the other held in their mews of paradise. When done teasing the head he moved to the prince's balls. Caressing them gently to sucking then nibbling.

Unlike mist guardian Bel showed his delight by playing with his nipples. Mammon smirk noticing a small string of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. It was the reaction he was hoping for. Ready to show the psycho ecstasy the magician deep throated the future king.

"Ah!" The toy fell from his mouth in pure ecstasy and shock. Their was absolutely no way he learned this from such a small pacifier! This couldn't have been his first time. The freak was holding onto the sheets tightly fighting the urge to grab his head.

The whole thing was in the arcobaleno's hot moist mouth with his tongue swirling around it. Unbelievable! "Ahh! Crap!" Prince the Ripper knew for a fact he wouldn't last long if this continued. "Mamm-!"

The greedy male knew Belphegor was closed so he didn't let up. His skilled mouth worked harder bringing his love to a hard orgasm. The talented mouth was flooded with salty release. Not a single drop was wasted, it all flowed down his throat.

With little licks the organ was cleaned. He crawled back up so he could be face to face with the panting blonde "How was that Bel?"

"Ushishi amazing." With a passionate kiss the skilled male was pulled closer. "You didn't have you orgasm yet."

"I had something planed for that." Reaching into his top draws the magician pulled out a tube of lube. Squirting some onto his hand the illusionist spared it all over the royal member bringing it back to full erection quickly.

The tired male couldn't help but grin at the stamina the once cursed acrobaleno had. The extra lube was smeared on his tight entrance. He grabbed Mammon's small hips and helped the pacifier keeper impale himself onto the future king's penis. "Ahh!" Mammon shouted while the amber haired male bit his lip.

"Ushishi, You're so naughty huh?"

It didn't take long to get use to the prince's large size. "So tight." Bel complemented thrusting randomly into his lover. The commoner tried to match each one of those thrust with his own. It took a while but they finally obtain a suitable rhythm. With each hop to the assassin's member his body seemed to suck him in a bit more.

Sitting up blonde removed his shirt wrapping his arms around the other. The mist guardian hugged back resting his head on his shoulder. His shaft rubbed up against the psychopath's hard middle. Rolling his head back the purple haired male let out a wail of happiness. The prince had found his prostate and was hitting it every time. "Ushishi, you should put that mouth to some use."

Leaning forward the mist fighter latched on to one of his nipples. He sucked it like a baby sucking their pacifier. Gently the peasant nibbled on the nipple flattening it with his tongue the pulling it with his teeth.

"That's enough." He pushed the peasant on his back and repositioned himself between the adult's legs. Long limbs wrapped around the freak's waist pulling him as close a possible. His arms wrapped around the Cheshire prince burring his face into his neck taking a big breath. The psychopath smelled like musk and hair gel.

Reaching between them Belphegor touched his lover's weeping attention begging member. An intense stimulation of his prostate and the touch to his throbbing organ was to much. Matching his thrust with his strokes both males climaxed together. The greedy assassin sprayed seed over this chest while Prince the Ripper marked him and flooded his insides.

Tired and sweaty the males panted. The storm guardian didn't have the strength or motivation to pull out from his lover's body at the moment. However, when he did seed leaked from Mammon's entrance. He pulled the arcobaleno closed kissing his lips resting his head on the top of his.

"So pacifiers were the first failed attempt at a gag ball?"

* * *

A/N: Original this was going to be a humor fic about brave adult Mammon sucking on his pacifier because something scared him. Nothing sexual just like a child to their safety blanket. I think this worked out a whole lot better. Don't you?


End file.
